


Silk Encounters Flesh

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dresses, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marius had mentioned this desire before, shamefaced and babbling, Combeferre hadn’t been sure he would go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Encounters Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The dress in the fic is based on [this one](http://www.macktak.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1050x1698/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/t/e/terani-p3165-yellow-color.jpg).

Marius looks amazing. The dress goes all the way to the floor, elegant yellow silk that perfectly compliments his tan skin. His lips are rouged, sharp make-up accenting his brown eyes.

The sight greets Combeferre as he comes in the door after work. He’s just dropping his bag on the table when Marius comes around the corner, and the bright color catches his eye. 

Combeferre looks up - and gapes at his boyfriend. For a moment he can’t speak. When Marius had mentioned this desire before, shamefaced and babbling, he hadn’t been sure he would go through with it.

“Well, hello,” he finally manages, blinking. Marius immediately ducks his head, face flaming, but there’s a tiny smile on his face. 

Combeferre moves to him, gently tipping his chin back up and smiling at him. “This is a nice surprise,” he murmurs before dipping in for a kiss, enjoying the different texture of the lipstick on his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“You like it?” Marius asks softly, gazing up at him from under his lashes after he pulls away. 

“I love it,” Combeferre assures him. “You look amazing. But what I think doesn’t matter as long as it’s what you want and you feel comfortable.”

Marius’s smile widens, and he stands up a little straighter, running a hand across the sequined bodice that fits his narrow chest perfectly. “Jehan and Cosette fixed it for me.”

“They did an amazing job.” Combeferre kisses him again before pulling him into his arms, running his hands lovingly down his sides and up his back, skimming smoothly across the silken fabric. “I’m really proud of you, you know,” he murmurs against his ear. “For doing what you want. For telling me. I know it wasn’t easy.”

Marius sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around him in turn. “You made it easier,” he admits. “There’s no one as accepting and encouraging as you, Ferre.”

“It’s nothing more than you deserve, my love.” Combeferre steps back, holding him at arms length so he can look him over again. He gives a low whistle. “You should not be allowed to look this hot.”

Marius blushes again, but his grin is wide. 

“So what do you want to do?” Combeferre asks gently. “Do you want to go out?”

“Like this?” Marius bites his lip, his face falling. He casts his eyes down in thought for a few moments before hesitantly meeting Combeferre’s gaze again. “I don’t think I’m ready for that,” he says softly. “Is that bad?”

“Of course not,” Combeferre is quick to assure him, pulling him into his arm again and holding him tightly. “If you do want to some day, we will, and if you don’t, fine. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Thank you.” When Marius pulls back just a little to look at him, the discomfort has ebbed away, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eye. “I can think of other things I’d like to do.”

“Oh?” Combeferre raises an eyebrow, grinning back at him.

“Oh.” He can feel Marius’s lips curl against his neck. “You know, my mind isn’t the only part of me that likes this.”

“I see.” Combeferre indulges him - how could he do anything else, he loves this man. One hand falls from it’s place on Marius’s back to palm his hip before circling to rest lightly between his legs. 

Marius whines softly, arching against him, pressing his half hard cock against Combeferre’s hard.

“Don’t worry, love,” Combeferre breathes against his neck, nipping there lightly. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“I know you will, _mon amour_ ,” Marius answers, the words hitching as Combeferre wraps his hand in the silky fabric of the gown and strokes him through it. “ _Yes_ ,” Marius groans, burying his face in Combeferre’s shoulder and shuddering lightly against him. 

“What do you want?” Combeferre murmurs, his hand moving slowly up and down his boyfriend’s length, savoring the warm plumpness of him in his grasp and the new sensation of the fabric between them. “Do you want me to make you come like this?” He twists his hand just so, and Marius’s whole body jerks as he whines sharply. Combeferre can’t help but wonder at just how much the other man is turned on by this. 

“Not on the dress,” Marius gasps, and he’s rocking against him slightly, already close. “I-I don’t want to ruin it. But please, _please_ -”

“I’ve got you.” Combeferre lets go of Marius and turns him around gently, taking hold of the gown’s zipper and easing it down slowly. He can feel his boyfriend trembling with anticipation beneath his fingers and can’t help leaning in to press a smiling kiss to the now-bare expanse of his back. Then he turns him back around and helps him step out if the puddle of fabric. He is completely bare underneath, and Combeferre gives him an appreciate look as he drapes the dress over a chair and teases softly, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have planned this.” Marius isn’t usually one to take charge or try new things or straight-out attempt to seduce him, but Combeferre loves the rare occasions when he does.

He catches a glimpse of Marius’s face, beet-red, before it’s hidden in his shoulder again, his boyfriend nearly rutting against his still-clothed form as he begs, “Just put your hands back on me.”

Combeferre obliges, one hand slipping between them to caress his chest and toy with a sensitive nipple as the other returns to his cock, firm tight strokes accompanied by his thumb swiping over the head, the way Marius has let go and devolved into shameless moans letting him know he’s hitting all the right places.

It doesn’t take long for him to come after that, biting out the same sound he always does when he lets go, one of Combeferre’s favorite sounds in the world, half whine and half whimper, all high and desperate. He collapses against his boyfriend’s chest, and Combeferre pulls him close, not caring at all about staining his clothes, and runs warm, steady hands down his back as he trembles through the aftershocks.

When it’s over, Marius pulls back and smiles up at him shyly, brown eyes soft with pleasure and contentment. “Let me return the favor?” When Combeferre nods breathlessly, he slides to his knees and reaches up to undo his pants, smiling gently to match Combeferre’s own when their fingers tangle as he tries to help.

After a moment, they get his pants pulled down, Marius tugging his boxers to follow, and Combeferre gasps as Marius swallows him down immediately. His hands scramble up to fist in his hair, making Marius hum in pleasure and Combeferre gasp in turn. He does his best to keep his hips still as the other pleasures him, words of praise mixed with soft pleased cries trickling from his lips.

Marius pulls off for a breath before taking him in again, all the way this time, and Combeferre has to squeeze his eyes closed briefly as Marius swallows around him, sensations rocketing through him. His orgasm sneaks up on him, and he cries out just too late, but Marius takes it in stride, swallowing down everything Combeferre gives him before slowly legging him go. 

Panting, Combeferre takes his arms and drags him up for a fierce kiss. He can feel lipstick smearing as he bites into Marius’s mouth, but neither if them care. “I love you,” Combeferre insists against his lips before kissing him again as if to prove it. “Do you even realize how amazing you are?”

Marius is flushed head to toe, eyes downcast, but he’s smiling, too. “You tell me all the time.”

Combeferre tips his chin up and seals their lips together, all the fire burned away now and replaced by tenderness. “Because it’s true,” he murmurs. 

“You’re amazing, too, you know,” Marius tells him. “I love you too. I love everything about you.”

Combeferre smiles at him and takes his hand, his own face warming a bit to hear the words spoken so earnestly and know they are true. “Let’s go get cleaned up, yeah? Then we can get started on dinner.”

Marius squeezes his hand in agreement with an answering smile, and they head for the bathroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing about this fic is that it was entirely written on my phone, half while on a plane sitting next to my mom and half while in the car with my grandparents, and none of them have any idea. ^_^


End file.
